


Kraken

by kingstoken



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: “He's magnificent” Yara observed.  “I too am friends with a mighty beast.”





	Kraken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaznetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaznetti/gifts).



Drogon propelled himself into the sky.

“He's magnificent” Yara observed. “I too am friends with a mighty beast.”

“Really?” Daenerys asked

“Yes, she's a fearsome Kraken, with many tentacles.” Yara wiggled her fingers. The corner of Dany's mouth twitched.

“It's female?”

“Of course, all mighty sea creatures are female, that's why men fear them so.”

"Do women fear them?”

“Some do, but then they miss out on some of the great wonders this world has to offer.”

“Hmmm, why don't we go inside, and you can tell me all about this creature you control.”

“I would love to, your Grace.”


End file.
